Sans (Deltarune)
Note: '''This profile is just for fun and is not meant to be taking serious however if there is a sans fight expect changes. Summary Sans appears in the undertale sequel AU deltarune he used to be the lazy sentry of finding humans in the underground with his brother papyrus he has lazy behavior and loves ketchup and bad puns however the human before kris frisk he has been proven to be the most dangerous enemy to frisk and is the final boss frisk faces in the genocide route and is most likely the hardest boss in the game. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-C Name: 'Sans '''Origin: '''Deltarune '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Older than his brother '''Classification: '''Skeleton, Sentry, likely a scientist, Professional Prankster '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Teleportation (Capable of teleporting himself and his attacks),KARMA,Telekinesis,Energy Projection,Soul Manipulation,Bone Manipulation,Gravity Manipulation,Status Effect Inducement,Minor Resistance To Soul Manipulation (Like all monsters he can take hits to his SOUL like normal attacks) '''Attack Potency: Building Level '(Was the hardest boss frisk faced when sans was in the underground) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Capable of constantly dodging frisk/chara that they never landed a hit on sans) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building Level '''(Unaffected by the heat in hotland when he was in the underground) '''Stamina: '''Average (He was able to dodge blows from frisk/chara) '''Range: '''Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''Bones, Gaster Blasters '''Intelligence: '''Genius, Sans knows multiple timelines constantly stopping and starting '''Weaknesses: '''Tires out '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" and allowing him to more easily hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to move along the walls or ceiling. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move through them as opposed to allowing it to pass harmlessly through. While these attacks hardly seem to so any damage initially, damage quickly racks up from remaining in contact with them, allowing this relatively weak opponent a way of bypassing the defenses of superior foes. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks will suffer from this condition, for a brief period of time. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of skulls which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have a useful form of teleportation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe into the path of a new attack. He has also shown the ability to restrain an enemy by repeatedly warping them back to their initial position. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: '''Inconclusive Matches: '''Jevil Category:Undertale Category:Sans Category:Tier 8 Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skeleton Category:Game bosses Category:Awesome Category:Awesomely Category:Deltarune